Reunion
by iprayforangels
Summary: Metacrisis Ten and Rose find the Torchwood Cardiff in their alternate reality.


"You must be Agent Tyler. Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack walked across the hub to shake her hand. Rose smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you." She had missed Jack but it was weird finally seeing him again and him not knowing her at all.

"It's a pleasure to have you on the team. Torchwood London doesn't usually talk to us. It's nice to finally meet you in person. You're as pretty as I was warned." he added flashing a charming smile

"Jack." Ianto leaned back in his chair to look at him. He scowled and Jack shrugged.

"So Agent Tyler…"

"Please, Rose."

"Ok Rose. I was told you were bringing a recruit with you."

"Oh, yes, he's upstairs admiring your invisible lift. Though it's actually a perception field, yeah?"

"How did you know?" Jack asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't. He told me. He's a specialist." Rose turned around as the door clanged open. The Doctor stood there in his tight blue suit, red shirt and spiky hair, looking sexy as ever. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack put out his hand, smirking sexilily.

"Stop it." The Doctor scolded shaking Jack's hand.

"I was just saying hello." Jack said taking his hand away. Rose looked at The Doctor irritatedly. He rolled his eyes. Rose smiled.

"This is The Doctor."

"Pleasure but we already have a doctor." Jack said gesturing to Owen who was working across the room.

"I'm not usually a medical doctor, though I do have my moments. I'm a doctor of everything."

"That doesn't sound like an ego."

"You should talk." The Doctor said putting his hands in his pockets and walking off. Rose looked at Jack and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. He's a bit of a twat."

"An attractive twat." Jack said watching The Doctor as he wandered around the room.

"Don't I know it." Rose said. Jack smiled at her.

"I feel like I've met you before." Jack said looking her up and down. Her ruffled white blouse, tight black pants, and high red heels somehow felt wrong to him. Like she should be wearing something else.

"I've got a face like that." Rose said.

"Oh!" The Doctor said looking at the glass next to Jack's office. Jack and Rose walked up next to him.

"You've got circular gallifreyan on your wall!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"You can read circular gallifreyan?" Jack asked looking at him.

"I can write and read gallifreyan. Hell, I am gallifreyan."

"That's impossible."

"Nothings impossible Jack. Your a time traveler you should know that." The Doctor said leaning forward to look closer at the writing.

"How did you know that?"

"I can recognise a time agent. Also you're wearing a vortex manipulator as a watch. You know you spelled 'time' wrong."

"What?"

"'They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself.' That's Andy Warhol yes?"

"Yeah. We dated a bit." Jack said smugly. The Doctor looked at him.

"I met him a while back. Nice guy. Anyway, you spelled 'time' like 'tyme' the herb. You put a big intersecting circle at the bottom when you should have put a line and small circle."

"Then maybe you can spell check my gallifreyan for me. First you two should meet the team. Everyone!" The team turned to look at them. "We've got new members." The team got up and walked over to them.

"This is Gwen Cooper, Dr Open Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones. Guys this is Rose Tyler and The Doctor." People shook hands.  
"Why are we getting a new doctor?" Owen asked crossing his arms. The Doctor smiled.

"I'm not a medical doctor. It's all good. I'm not here to replace you." The Doctor said shaking Owen's hand. Jack watched The Doctor and Rose as they introduced themselves to the team. Rose and Gwen immediately struck up a conversation. Jack watched them with crossed arms.

"Who are they Jack?" Ianto asked standing next to him.

"Transfers from Torchwood London."

"What do you think of them?"

"She seems nice. He's a bit of a twat."

"So are you Jack." The Doctor said looking at him.

"Doctor, play nice." Rose said crossing her arms. He raised his eyebrows at her. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh finished greeting The Doctor and Rose and went back to work.

"The Oncoming Twat." Jack muttered. The Doctor and Rose both turned to stare at him wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you just call me The Oncoming Twat?"

"So?" Jack asked. Rose and The Doctor looked at each other.

"Why?" The Doctor asked taking a step toward him.

"Because you're acting like a twat."

"But why 'The Oncoming Twat?'" Jack blinked a couple times.

"I… I don't know."

"You use to call me that."

"What? I just met you."

"How did you meet me?" The Doctor said looking intently at Jack. Jack cocked his head.

"Rose introduced us." Jack said.

"When?"

"World… No I met you a couple minutes ago. Why would I say World War Two?"

"He can remember." Rose said covering her mouth. She stared at The Doctor.

"Seems he can." The Doctor said looking him up and down.

"But I've talked to him before. He didn't remember me then." Rose said. The Doctor looked at Jack closely.

"I must be throwing off his timeline."

"Who are you!?" Jack said pulling out his gun and pointing it at The Doctor. The Doctor backed up.

"God I hate guns." He said rolling his eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have joined Torchwood." Jack said backing The Doctor up.

"Put it down, Jack." The Doctor warned.

"No. Who are you?" Jack said fiercely. The Doctor looked at Jack skeptically. Ianto stared at Jack in shock and confusion.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Jack."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Born on the Beauchene Peninsula in the fifty first century. Time agent, poster boy, and conman."

"How the hell do you know that!?" Jack asked stepping toward The Doctor.

"I know you Jack. You know I know you." Jack squinted at The Doctor. Ianto put his hand on Jack's arm and looked at him. Jack's body relaxed slightly and he looked back at The Doctor. The Doctor looked at Jack for a moment then smiled.

"Do me a favor, Jack. Close your eyes. I want to help you remember."

"I don't owe you any favors." Jack said flatly.

"Then do her a favor." The Doctor pointed at Rose. Jack blinked and looked at Rose.

"What?" Rose said taken aback.

"I know I've been a twat, Jack, and I'm sorry. I'm used to you not caring. But Rose hasn't done anything to you. She's been nothing but kind. Do her a favor." Jack watched Rose for a moment. She looked at him with a oddly concerned face. She looked at him like he was a good friend not a new colleague.

"How do I know you won't attack me or something." Jack said looking back at The Doctor.

"You, what's your name?" The Doctor said pointing at Ianto.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto said looking confused.

"Jack clearly trusts you. Stand in between us and make sure I don't do anything weird. Jack are you ok with this?" Jack looked at Ianto and nodded. Ianto stood in front of Jack and looked at The Doctor. He drew his gun and pointed it at the floor. The Doctor sighed.

"Jack, clear your mind. I want you to just zone out. Don't focus on anything. Just clear your mind. What's my name?"

"The Doctor." Jack scoffed.

"I said clear you mind. What's my companions name?"

"Which one?" Jack asked. Ianto turn and looked at Jack with surprise.

"Why did I ask that?" Jack asked opening his eyes.

"Close your eyes Jack. Don't question your answers. Just zone out." Jack closed his eyes again. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"How'd you meet Rose?"

"Over the phone when she applied for Torchwood three."

"What is a TARDIS."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Timelords used them to travel through time."

"Do you know anyone who owns one?"

"I... I don't think so."

"How'd you meet Rose?" The Doctor repeated.

"Barrage Balloon. She was going to fall."

"What does the TARDIS you've seen look like?"

"Police…"

"You know me." The Doctor said. Jack opened his eyes and stared at The Doctor with shock and confusion..

"Why did I know all of that?" He asked.

"We know each other! In an alternate reality we are friends." The Doctor said beaming at Jack.

"How?"

"Just think about it Jack." The Doctor said stepping toward him. Suddenly Jack stumbled backwards and toppled to the floor. Ianto caught his shoulders before he could his his head on the floor. Rose ran over in alarm. Ianto lifted Jack's head onto his lap. Ianto looked up at The Doctor.

"The fuck was that!?" He asked holding Jack's head. The Doctor blinked.

"He's remembering a life he never had. Sorry I didn't realize. It's not going to be very comfortable."

"What?!" Ianto stared at him. Jack's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Ianto.

"God my head hurts." He sat up. Ianto looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"I was immortal." Jack whispered.

"What?"  
"I was immortal. I died then I was back and I couldn't die."

"You're not immortal in this reality?" The Doctor asked looking down at him.

"Neither are you. You're the metacrisis aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"You have his mind but you're human."

"Yeah. Last time I checked you were very excited at the idea." The Doctor said smirking. Jack laughed. He stood up and looked at the two of them.

"He left you two here together. So you could be together." Rose smiled awkwardly. Jack's smile faded.

"That other life. The life from your universe. I… I was immortal and miserable. I was still me. Sleeping my way through time and space," Ianto, still sitting on the floor, looked down at his lap, "but I had lost so much. Owen and Tosh…" Jack trailed off. He looked down at Ianto and put out his hand. He helped Ianto to his feet then turned to look at The Doctor and Rose again.

"If I ever take for granted what I have hit me with something."

"It would be my pleasure." The Doctor grinned.

"The old team." Jack said fondly.

"Plus the new team." The Doctor said motioning around them. Jack beamed.

"Well," Jack said beaming, "I guess I have to reintroduce you. Hey guys!" Owen, Gwen, and Tosh all looked at them.

"Come over here. I got some facts wrong about the newbies."

* * *

"You have to carry a gun!" Rose said holding out the offending item.

"I hate guns. It's bad enough seeing Jack carry one but you too!" The Doctor ranted. Ianto and Jack stifled their laughter.

"Oh don't start. I know you don't like them but you're in Torchwood now, and sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. You're stuck here, you can't just go running off in the TARDIS and expect other people to make sure nothing else goes wrong, you have to enforce your good." Rose looked at him pleadingly. "Take the gun, Doctor"

"No."

"Take. The. Gun."

"No." The Doctor repeated stubbornly.

"Can we finish with the domestic? You fight like an old married couple." Jack said looking between them. The Doctor turned to look at him.

"Like you two don't." He said looking at Jack. Jack glanced at Ianto who decided to look at the ceiling.

"Doctor you need to take a gun." Rose sighed, exasperated "You don't even have a sonic anymore."

"Then I'll make one. Besides it's not a weapon."

"Don't we know it. Mr. "looks at a screwdriver and thinks it should be more sonic." Jack smirked at them.

"Doctor you're not going into the field without a weapon." Rose looked serious

"Rose, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm brilliant, remember" The Doctor flashed a toothy grin. Rose stared at him for a minute before pulling up the edge of her shirt to reveal a long scar along the left side of her abdomen. The Doctor's smile faded from his face. Jack looked away realizing he was intruding on an intimate moment.

"This is what happens when you don't carry a gun in Torchwood" she said forcefully, "It was supposed to be a routine operation." She continued, softly "Just a simple recon. They told me to bring a gun, just in case it turned violent but I refused. I had been working at Torchwood for about a year then but I'd only been doing field work for a couple of months. I was still trying to fight like you did, with brains rather than violence." She glanced up at the pained look on the Doctor's face. "The aliens turned out to be hostile," she continued "One came up behind me, I turned but I didn't have a weapon and they fired on me. They found me in a pool of blood ten minutes later and said I would have died if they had been a few minutes late. I almost died, Doctor. I know you want to see the world as good, but it isn't always," she sighed, meeting his eyes "Sometimes you have to be able to fight back. You're mortal now, not a god, and I'm not going to lose you, because you're too damn stubborn to carry a gun. You have to take a weapon" she said, her voice strengthening. The Doctor looked at her, not quite sure what to say. He wanted to reach out to her but wasn't sure how she'd react. It had been three months since the metacrisis and they were as much in love as ever but their relationship could still be somewhat tenuous at times. There were so many problems to solve. He still had to convince her he was the same man. He had hoped the non violence would help her see that, but it looked like it had just made her angrier at him. He couldn't carry a gun. Not after Gallifrey, he killed people since then, sure, but never in cold blood the way you do with a gun. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look out over the cold steel barrel and end a life. Not even for Rose.

"I'm not going to carry a gun, Rose, I can't" He spoke softly. Her eyes flashed at him in anger. "But I promise to have a weapon. Jack," Jack turned back to the Doctor, somewhat unsure what to do about the sudden tension in the room, "you said you have stun-guns. Give me one of those."

"You can only use them in you're right in front of someone. You're going to need something that you can fire." Jack said. The Doctor turned to look at Rose before turning back to Jack.

"Give me five car batteries, darts, two ounces of dubnium, and a pistol." Jack turned to glance at Rose who looked exasperated.

"How long will it take?"

"Well I also need quarter ounces of thorium, terbium, and neon for my sonic. Four centimeter wide diamonds, an aluminium tube, a small light bulb. Preferably a colored lightbulb."

"Your sonic needs aluminium and a light bulb?"

"It wasn't made out of fairy dust."

"How long is it going to take?" Jack asked leaning back in his chair.

"Two weeks on the sonic a week on the stun gun."

"Give Tosh a list and she'll get you the supplies. I think that's everything for today. You guys can go home if you like." Rose walked swiftly out the door. The Doctor stood there for a moment.

"Better run, Doctor," Jack motioned to Rose, "or she'll kick you out of bed."

"We don't-"

"Just follow her." The Doctor looked at Jack for a moment the jogged after Rose.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked walking beside her. She pressed the button for the lift. She stood silently, not answering his question. The lift arrived and they stepped inside.

"Rose I'm sorry I-"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just..." She sighed, leaning against the side of the lift. "I worry about you." she continued "You could be more careful, y' know"

"I promised to spend my life with you, Rose Tyler. If you want me too." he said seriously. "I plan on keeping that promise."

"Good" She said firmly but he could tell she had relaxed. "You're so stubborn." She said, smiling at him.

"I am not!" He replied indignantly. But he couldn't help smiling when she burst out laughing. "It's weird having Jack in charge of me." he said.

"I think you're experiencing captain envy." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I am not."

"Yes you are." she sang.

"I just don't like him giving me orders."

"Sorry, Timelord, you don't have a TARDIS, a sonic, or a second heart. You no longer get to control us lowly humans." She teased, flicking her hair out of her eyes. He turned and smiled at her. She continued to look at the doors of the lift. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed his loving look. She continued to look at the door.

"Rose."

"What?" She turned to smile at him. Her tongue peeking out with her little grin. The smile suddenly made him feel flustered.

"What even are taxes?" She rolled her eyes but continued smiling.

"Am I going to have to teach you everything about being a human?"

"Jack said we'll get a 'paycheck' next week. What's a paycheck?"

"How do you not know what a paycheck is!?" Rose looked at him.

"What?" He shrugged. The doors of the lifted opened up and they stepped out into the fake shop. They walked out the shop and were ambushed by the cold night air. Rose shivered. The Doctor looked at her awkwardly for a moment then put his arm around her. She looked up at him in surprise then started walking toward the hotel.

"Seriously though. What's a paycheck?"

"It's money. You're given a amount of money once a month for the work you do. Seeing as we're new we won't be making as much as everyone else until we start being more useful."

"But I don't need money."

"Yes you do." Rose answered quickly.

"For what?" He asked stepping up onto the curb and pushing the button for the cross walk.

"Clothes, food, a car, a house."

"Clothes? I've got this suit."

"Well seeing as you're not in the TARDIS with it's fancy cleaning system that cleans your clothes just by putting it on. You will have to have more than two outfits. Plus we're going to have to move out of the stupid hotel."

"I like the hotel."

"You're going to need an apartment or something." He looked down at her.

"Are we going to share one?" He asked awkwardly. She pulled herself out from under his arm and stared at him. He suddenly regretted saying it.

"You… You want to live with me?" She said quietly.

"Um… Yes?" He held his breath.

"Of course we can share one." She beamed at him. He smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips pressed softly against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there for a moment lit by the street lamps. Rose drew her lips away and smiled, her tongue poking out cutely.

"You know we should probably share a hotel room first."

"We have work tomorrow." The Doctor said raising his eyebrows at her. Her smile grew.

"Then you better figure out how to buy a condom by friday." She said turning on her heel and walking off. He smiled to himself and followed her back to the hotel.

* * *

The Doctor sat at his new desk working on his sonic. He was lining up the diamonds inside the aluminum tubing. Jack smiled. It was weird seeing The Doctor in a new clothes. It was tight blue suit (in a color close to that of the tardis) and white sneakers. Jack scanned his eyes across the room to where Tosh was teaching Rose how to use the computer software. Jack sat in his office as Ianto went through The Doctor's personnel file.

"We're missing some facts on The Doctor. We need his date and place of birth. And he hasn't done his physical yet."

"Place of birth: Gallifrey. No clue the date, probably millennia ago." Ianto picked up a pen and wrote the place of birth in. He looked over at Jack.

"They've been for a month or so and you still haven't really explained who they are." Ianto said closing The Doctor's file.

"I told you. In an alternate reality those two were some of my best friends."

"In an alternate reality? Is that why you couldn't remember them when they first showed up?"

"Yeah. It's strange. I can remember two versions of my life. The second one is a little fuzzy but there was some really painful stuff in it." Ianto's face softened as he looked down at Jack's worried face.

"What happened? In that alternate life." Ianto asked. He sat down on Jack's desk and looked at him sympathetically. Jack took a deep breath.

"I was immortal. Every time I died I would be dragged back into consciousness. Like over broken glass. The number of people who had died. My father and brother, an infinite number of friends, partners, pretty much anyone I had ever cared about. Owen and Tosh…" Ianto looked at Jack sadly.

"It's all wrong and creepy. And," Jack took a deep breath, "I can see vividly their deaths. Owen was drowned in radiation. Seeing as he is already dead it destroyed his body making him unsavable. Tosh… she was shot. Bleeding to death on the floor trying her best to save the rest of us. God… I got everyone killed." Jack stared into space as his mind raced with all the death's he had caused. Ianto placed his hand softly on Jack's shoulder. Ianto's touch pulled Jack back to reality. He sniffed and wiped his face. He smiled.

"I guess I've got a lot to be grateful for." Jack said looking up at Ianto. Ianto smiled at him affectionately. He leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee." Ianto said standing up and walking from the room. Jack smiled slightly. He had lost so much in that other life and yet somehow he kept going. There was a few things he saved but they only just made of for the tragedies he caused. He watched Ianto as he made the coffee. His eyes drifted away from Ianto and onto Tosh and Rose working on the computers. He continued to survey the room. His eyes scanned across The Doctor working, Gwen typing at her desk, and Owen working with the singularity scalpel. His smile grew. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to shake off the memories from the other reality. Jack smiled blissfully his eyes only seeing the light through his eyelids. Suddenly that light changed from sunny to flashing darkness and an alarm went off. Jack's eyes snapped open. The lights in the hub were flashing from red to black. Jack jumped up and ran into the room.

"What the hell?!" Tosh looked at her computer screen. Owen, Gwen, and Ianto all ran over.

"There was rift activity in seven places simultaneously. That many will trigger an alarm. Each of them resulting in three deaths, a small cloud of smoke, and this carved into the ground." She turned her screen towards Jack. The words 'Torchwood will be saved" in all caps.

"What does that mean. 'Saved?' Shouldn't that be a good thing?" The Doctor said leaning over Tosh's shoulder.

"If it is. We should go introduce ourselves."

"Seven places and seven of us." Tosh said turning to look at Jack.

"Isn't that a bit too convenient?" Rose said, crossing her arms. "And they are clearly trying to get our attention. This can't be good."

"Rose is right." Jack said turning to the team. He thought for a moment.

"Ok, Ianto and Tosh check out those two," Jack said pointing at two of the sites on the screen, "Gwen and Owen take those two, and Rose and I will take those two. Doctor you pretty much always know what you're doing so you get your own." Everyone nodded. "Go." Jack ordered.

* * *

Jack pulled the SUV up in front of a parking lot. Him and Rose got out and walked toward the site. Rose bent down and looked at the words.

"The words are lined with tar. It was burnt into the ground. They melted the asphalt."

"That was probably the cloud of smoke. Let's check out the deaths." They walked across the parking lot toward the police officers collecting the bodies.

"What've we got?" Jack asked walking up.

"Who are you?"

"Torchwood. Now who are the victims?"

"Clara Shannon, Max Day, and Jesse Coleman."

"Shit…" Jack muttered to himself.

"Who are they Jack?" Rose asked. He ran his hand through his hair,

"Max Day: number one suspect in a case Torchwood had a while. It wasn't his fault but we still locked him up for a while. Jesse Coleman: ex-cop who helped Torchwood when weevils started attacking police officers. Clara Shannon: worked at the Pharm. These are all people who interacted with Torchwood."

"They are clearly trying to get our attention. Tell me," he said turning back to the police officers, "did they say anything to their families? Why were they out?"

"Coleman was on the way to the pub, Shannon left her house to get milk according to her boyfriend, and Day was sitting at home. They all left their houses for normal reasons.Apparently they all just walked here."

"Max lives across town doesn't he? Seems unrealistic that he walked."

"There are no cars, no bus tickets, and no bikes. There's no other way they could have got here."

"It would have taken him quite a while. Unless," Jack looked at the body, "they didn't end up here on purpose." He leaned over and pressed his fingers under Max's jawbone.

"Jack he's dead. There's no reason to take a pulse." Rose said looking confused.

"That's not what I'm doing." Jack ran his fingers along his jawbone.

"There! Rose give me your hand." She put her hand out and Jack placed her fingers against Max's throat. She felt a buzzing just beneath the skin.

"Feel it?"

"Yeah. What is that? Is there something inside him?"

"No it's a result of teleporting. I've teleported before and it's uncomfortable. It makes you all tingly but at least it's not as bad time travel without a capsule. That's terrible for you."

"So he was teleported here?"

"Yep. I'm gonna call the rest of the team. Tell them what's up." He picked up his phone and dialed The Doctor's number.

"Jack?" The Doctor's voice ran through the phone.

"Yeah, so the bodies here are all people Torchwood has interacted with and they were teleported here. You got anything?"

"The words were melted into the ground-"

"Yes I know Einstein thanks."

"You didn't let me finish! They were melted into the ground with earth tech."

"No earth tech could do that." Jack said skeptically.

"Not from this time period. Remember home Jack? What did you guys use for carving?" Jack cursed under his breath.

"Precision blades? Shit."

"Expecting a visit from the family?"

"Let's hope not. I'd prefer to fight aliens then my mother. She would kick all of our asses." The Doctor chuckled.

"Jack, we've got fifty first century humans killing people who knew Torchwood."

"Well this should be fun." Jack muttered.

"Yeah, you and Rose should-" Suddenly The Doctor yelled and was cut off.

"Doctor?" Jack asked. He heard The Doctor shout and a loud thump. "Doctor!" He yelled into the phone. All Jack heard was scraping on the other end. Rose spun around to look at Jack.  
"What's happening?" She asked terrified.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Jack repeated.

"Hello darling." John Hart's voice rings through the phone.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"I've missed you too sweetie."

"Last time I saw you, you tried to push me off a building. And to make it worse I had to save you. You handcuffed Gwen to yourself so we had to detach a bomb from your sorry ass. Why are you here?" Jack asked angrily.  
"I'm here to see you darling." John said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Jack repeated.

"I tolds some old friends where you've been hiding. You still owe them a debt."

"Who do I owe a debt to?" Jack scoffed. John smiled and looked down at The Doctor lying unconscious on the ground.

"Who's this one?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"He's new to The Bikini Cops. He's pretty isn't he? What, did Eye Candy dump you?"

"You wish!"

"Jack what's going on?" Rose asked.

"You're right. I do wish. But I've brought some old friends. You stole a ship from us."

"You said the Time Agency fell apart." John cuckled.

"We did. That doesn't mean they don't still carry a grudge. They would really like to see you dead."

"Exactly seven?"

"I told you last time. There's only seven of us left and turns out they really hate you. One of for every member of Torchwood including your newbies."

"Well sorry, darling, we're not that stupid we went in teams of two."

"But not this one. He must be special. I'm glad I found him. Besides we went in teams too."

"Who's here to get me?"

"Natasha, Ginny, Mycroft, Zelda, Castiel, Cecil, and I."

"Well it's nice to know that they remember me."

"Jack tell me what's going on." Rose demanded.

"Now you can guess what's going to happen." John said, "We're going to hunt down your pretty little team and pick them off one by one until you give yourself up. And I'm starting with Eye Candy." John hung up. Jack swore loudly and turned to look at Rose.

"They've captured The Doctor." He said.

"Who did?" Rose asked, clenching her fists.

"The Time Agency. They're gonna hunt us down." He took a deep breath. "I gotta call Ianto."

* * *

Tosh stood, talking to the police officers as Ianto kneeled down to look at the letters burnt in the group. Ianto's phone rung. He looked down at the caller ID.

"Jack?"

"Ianto!" Ianto held the phone away from his face.

"There is no need to yell." He grumbled. Jack took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Sorry. Ok it's Time Agents."

"What?" Ianto said standing up. Tosh looked over at him.

"Seven ex-Time Agents, including John." Jack explained "They're going to pick us off one by one until I turn myself in. They're gonna start with you."

"Fuck." Ianto swore under his breath. "Ok. I'll be in touch." Ianto hung up and waved Tosh over to him.

What's happening?" She asked, following him toward her car.

"Seven Time Agents, including John."

"Oh dear." Tosh said nervously.

"We have to split up. They're going for me first. Go find Gwen and Owen."

"I can't leave you. What if-"

"No. They want to pick us off one by one, right? Having one target will stall them for a while. And if this is John I'm the first one he's going for. I can stall for time. Get going."

"Ianto-"

"Go find Gwen and Owen." He repeated.

"Ok. You take the car." She said walking off. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves and walked to the car.

* * *

The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes. John glanced into the back seat to watch him as he sat up. His hands and feet were tied together. He looked over at Zelda, the woman in the gown, sitting beside him. John and the ginger woman, Ginny, sat in the front seat. The Doctor blinked.

"You must be one of our fifty first century visitors." The Doctor said looking at the back of John's head.

"And you just be new to Torchwood." John replied.

"So you're the ones here to save us." The Doctor frowned as he looked out the window. He had no clue where they were.

"We just wanted your attention. We're here visiting. How's Jack doing?" John asked sarcastically.

"Currently he's probably really pissed off."

"I mean in general." John's sarcasm faltered and The Doctor noticed his earnest voice. Ginny looked at John angrily.

"Stay focused, Hart." She whispered dangerously. John glared at her.

"Fuck off, Ginny. I'm in charge." The Doctor watched them for a moment then looked up at the woman sitting next to him.

"You're from Hyrule, aren't you." She turned her head slowly to glare at him. He looked away from her.

"Where are we going?"

"Why would I tell you?" John replied.

"Because villains are desperate to look smart. You want to tell my why you're smart." The Doctor said cockily. John smiled as he brought the car to a halt outside a warehouse. Ginny, John, and Zelda got out of the car. John walked around and opened The Doctor's car door.

"Then maybe I'm not a villain." John said smiling at The Doctor. He motioned to Ginny and she flicked her wand, knocking The Doctor unconscious again.

* * *

Tosh knocked on the car window. Owen rolled down his window.

"Did Jack call you yet?" She asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Ianto's the next target. We split up. What did Jack tell you?" She asked climbing in the back seat.

"Seven Time Agents, including John, they're trying to kill Jack. If Jack doesn't turn himself in they'll hunt us down one by one. He said to stay away from the hub in case they find it and watch out for John. He said once you and Ianto found us we should go meet him."

"Ianto wouldn't let me go with him. He said it was too dangerous"

"Well then, I'm looking forward to the little protective boyfriend show Jack's going to put on aren't you?" Owen said sarcastically to Gwen. She looked at him blankly. Tosh cleared her throat.

"Meeting him?"

"Yeah." Owen said starting the car.

* * *

Ianto ducked behind a pub and leaned against the wall. He had been forced to ditch the car when he noticed the big black car that had been following him. He watched as the car drove past. He took a deep breath and brushed off his coat. He walked down the alley when he heard a car behind him. The black car was pulling into the alley. Ianto stared at it for a moment then sprinted down the alley. The car sped up. Ianto dodged out of the alley and into a small walkway that a car would not be able to squeeze into. He slowed to a jog when he saw a man stepped in front of him. He wore a suit, was carrying an umbrella and stared with a completely deadpan face. Ianto backed up and turned around. The car was pulled up so close there was no way of getting out. A young blonde man with a vest, purple tattoos, and a purple third eye stepped out of the car and pointed a gun at Ianto.

"Drop the gun Mr. Jones." The man with the umbrella said walking toward him. Ianto tossed his gun to the ground.

"Cecil," the man pointed his umbrella at the younger guy, "take him with us." Cecil walked over and handcuffed Ianto. Ianto glared at the man in front of him as a bag was shoved over his head.

* * *

Jack stood, arms crossed and grumbling, in the parking lot Gwen and Owen had agreed to meet him. Rose stood slightly behind him silently. She stood with stoic determination. Fear of losing The Doctor didn't seem to stop her. It just made her driven as hell. He was worried both for The Doctor and her. He had never seen her so dark.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning to look at her. She turned to look at him and her face softened.

"I'm scared."

"I gathered that. But are you ok?" He stepped toward her.

"Like I said: I'm scared. You said that Captain John was dangerous. What if he does something to him."

"He's going to be fine. He's The Doctor."

"He's human."

"But he's still The Doctor. He will be fine. Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"We'll get him back, and if he's not in one piece I'll kick your ass for sending him off alone."

"Yes ma'am." Jack nodded, knowing that if The Doctor was lost he'd be in worse shape than he had ever been in before. Owen's car pulled up and the three of them got out. Jack watch as each door closed and his face darkened.

"Where's Ianto?" He asked quietly. Owen and Gwen side stepped so that Jack's anger was centered on Tosh.

"He refused to let me go with him. He said that he would endanger us and that he should go alone."

"God damn it. Why the fuck does he have to be so stupidly heroic?" Jack growled in frustration. He turned to look at Rose, their face mirroring each others fear and determination. Jack pulled out his phone and called Ianto.

"This is Ianto Jones' personal mobile. I can't come to the phone right now so it would be great if you left a message." Jack swore under his breath.

"Leave your message at the tone." A woman's mechanical voice told him. "When you're finished recording hang up or press one for more options." There was quiet beep.

"Ianto pick up the damn phone! Don't do anything heroic and call me back. You're safer with us." Jack hung up his phone and stared down at it.

"He's probably fine." Rose assured Jack.

"Ianto always picks up his phone."

"No one always picks up their phone, Jack." Rose said, trying to comfort him. "He's probably not paying attention to it. He's trying to hide, remember?" Jack bit his lip.

"Wait," Tosh said pulling out her phone and typing frantically "John called you from The Doctor's number right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then if I track his phone it'll lead us straight to John. What's The Doctor's number?"

"827-3471. He rigged his phone number to be TARDIS 1."

"Of course he did." Jack muttered. Tosh stood working for a moment when Jack's phone rang. He checked the caller ID.

"Ianto?" Jack asked picking up his phone.

"Guess again."

"John, you son of a bitch, what have you done with Ianto?" The team turned to look at Jack.

"Eye candy and the new guy and coming with me. Turn yourself in Jack. Or I shoot them."

"Where do I go to turn myself in?"

"You're not stupid Jack. Track the phone." John hung up. Jack chucked his phone across the parking lot in frustration. Tosh stared at him.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"In a warehouse just outside of Cardiff. What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Easiest would be to give myself up but I'm not in the mood to die so I say I fake it. I 'turn myself in,'" he said making air quotes, "and when they go to hand The Doctor and Ianto over we kick their asses."

"How?" Owen asked.

"No clue. Suggestions?"

"Guns blazing." Owen said smiling. Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's a stupid suggestion. Besides, you get shot and you'll have another bullet hole in your chest for hof forever. Anyone else?"

"I've got an idea." Rose said smiling darkly.

* * *

"Move!" Rose shoved Jack through the door of the warehouse. His face was bruised and his hands were handcuffed together.

"Rose, stop this! We can save them another-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, pushing her gun against his head as she pushed him inside.

"Captain John! I brought you your prize." She said as she knocked Jack to the floor. She looked over as John walked gracefully down a metal staircase.

"Hello darling. Thank you for bringing him." John said walking toward her. She pointed her gun at John.

"Give me The Doctor and Ianto first." John nodded. He waved a Zelda and Cecil toward him.

"Fine. Give gorgeous over there her boys back." Cecil walked over to under the staircase and pulled Ianto and The Doctor out from under it. Both had bags over their heads and ropes holding their wrists together.

"I have a question first." John said looking at Rose skeptically. She raised her eyebrows.

"Ask away."

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're a bit tied up right now."

"Meaning?" John asked sassily. Rose scoffed.

"Meaning they didn't want to turn Jack in so now they're tied up. Now give me the hostages."

"Fine. Here's how it works. They point their weapons at them and you point your gun at him and if either group of hostages do anything stupid we shoot. Deal?"

"Deal." Rose said, nodding. She pulled Jack up by his coat collar.

"Rose! What are you doing!?' The Doctor yelled through the bag on his head.

"Get up, Jack. We have a trade to make."

"Rose, please don't." Jack pleaded.

"The needs of the many outway the needs of the few. Give up one life to save two. Now get up." She yanked him until he was on his feet. She turned him around and pointed her gun at the back of his head. Cecil pointed his gun at the back of Ianto's head as Zelda pointed a bow and arrow at The Doctors back.

"Walk." She said darkly. He shuffled forward as The Doctor and Ianto were shoved toward Rose.

"Jack?" Ianto asked. Jack looked at him but didn't respond. John smirked as Jack approached. Rose grabbed The Doctor and Ianto as they reached her. She handed Ianto a knife and he sawed through the ropes tying him and The Doctor's hands and sliced open the bags. Rose continued to point her gun at Jack. Suddenly he lunged at John and wrapped his handcuffs around his throat. Rose shot Cecil between the eyes. She turned her gun on Zelda and shot her in the chest. They crumpled to the floor. Jack dragged John through the door by the neck. Across the room a door crashed open. The man with the umbrella and a man with a dirty trench coat burst in.

"Castiel!" John yelled to him. Castiel pointed his hand toward Zelda and she stood up. She smiled and turned herself into a blonde man in a blue suit then disappeared into thin air. There was a thump behind them as he reappeared.

"The knife!" Jack yelled. Ianto flipped the silver blade in his hand and swung at the young man, who dodged as he produced a long chain. He snapped it at Ianto and sent him stumbling back holding his chest. Ianto regained his balance and stood up, stabbing and the man and leaving a large wound in his arm. Turning back into her female self, she stumbled out of the way as Rose, Ianto, and The Doctor ran out followed by Jack, still dragging John by his neck. Owen pulled up in the SUV and the all climbed inside. Zelda followed them outside and produced a bow and arrow. She fired at them as they drove off.

"Mycroft…" Castiel said walking up behind him. Mycroft turned to glare at him.

"You didn't do your job."

"I was busy saving Cecil." Castiel said as Cecil walked up behind him.

"Who cares. The real problem is you didn't go and fight them.

"They had an archangel blade. If Zelda had died I could revive her. If I died we'd all be dead for good."

* * *

Jack dragged John inside and opened a cell. John smiled seductively at him as Jack took his vortex manipulator.

"You want mine because it's bigger don't you?" John teased. Jack shoved it in his pocket and kicked John into the cell. John sat up and smiled flirtily at Jack. Jack glared back.

"Good job. Killing Cecil and Zelda." John said laying down. "Except they're not dead for long. You weapons are useless as long as we have an angel. Your team can die and mine can't. Mycroft was always a brilliant mind and good leader, Cecil is just generally useful, and the other three are living weapons."

"Cas was a nice guy. I doubt he actually wants to kill me."

"You ditched the Time Agency, stole a ship, ripped off a bunch of Time Agents, and was just generally an asshole. No to mention your little friends tried to kill Zelda and Cecil."

"That wasn't my idea."

"He doesn't know that. He doesn't like it when people hurt his humans."

"Bye." Jack turned on his heel and walked out of the vault. When he walked into the main room Gwen approached him.

"So what are they? Not all of them are human." She asked. Jack whistled and drew everyone's attention. He waved them to the meeting room. Everyone sat down as he opened a laptop and pulled a picture to the screen.

"I need to give you some advice on how to fight them. This is Zelda." He said showing them a picture of the pointed eared girl in the gown. "She's an alien. She switches from looking like this to being a guy in a blue suit which she uses for fighting." Jack clicked and a picture of Shiek popped up. "I don't know her planet, she was always very secretive about that, but she's a princess of Hyrule. We fought her already and she can killed like any human."

"Wait a minute," Gwen said looking at the picture, "are these pictures you took?"

"All of them were friends of mine at one point." He said with the deadpan face he used to cover up sadness. Jack clicked again and pulled up a picture of the freckled ginger woman.

"This is Ginny Potter. She's from another galaxy. There is actually numerous copies of earth out there. She's from a version where magic is real. Only a select few have it but it and all sorts of other mythical things are real. Her wand can produce pretty much any spell. If you want to take her down you have to shoot before she sees you or take out her wand."

"She has a wand?" Owen snickered.

"Yeah and she can stun your ass and throw you off a cliff if she liked so she's not producing rabbits out of hats. That shit is dangerous. She is an excellent witch."

"She's a witch?" Tosh asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah and a good one. Now this is Cecil Palmer." Jack clicked and a picture of the young blonde man. "Cecil is from the same galaxy. He's also human. His only special power is that third eye, even though it looks a bit like a doodle it's actually real. He can see you even if his eyes are closed and that third eye helps him aim. He's a perfect shot. Cecil might be persuaded to our side. He used to have a crush on me." Ianto crossed his arms. Jack pulled up another picture.

"Mycroft is the guy with the umbrella. Him and Natasha are from another reality. There are quite a few. In their reality book characters are real, we're books, and there's another one that's TV. Mycroft is the older brother of Sherlock Holmes and is equally smart. He's not a fighter but he's a good leader and he'll be in charge now that John's gone." Jack leaned down and pulled up a picture of a curvy red-headed woman in a tight black suit. Owen leaded forward.

"Hold up. I feel like I've seen her before."

"Comic book fan are we? This is Natasha. You haven't met her yet but when you do you'll be in big trouble. Her full name is Natasha Romanoff she's an-."

"Natasha Romanoff?" Owen asked his jaw hanging open.

"Yes."

"Oh shit." Owen muttered.

"She's a comic book character?" Ianto asked.

"Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. Russian assassin and member of the Avengers. She can kill you with just her thighs. She's human but she'll be super hard to kill." Everyone stared at her picture.

"We're going to be fighting an Avenger? I've seen the movies. They're good guys." Gwen said looking confused.

"You remember her line about 'Red in her ledger?' Well the Natasha you're about to meet is during that point in time. She hasn't joined the Avengers yet so she's still on the wrong side. Lastly there is Castiel." Jack pulled up a picture of the guy in the tan trenchcoat. Tosh, Gwen, and Rose all raised their eyebrows. None of them had gotten to see his face and it was gorgeous.

"He's from another galaxy where God is real. And I mean real like affecting the earth. In their galaxy myths and monsters are real. Werewolves, demons, vampires, ghouls, you name it. Castiel is an Angel of the Lord. He's the most dangerous but also the most likely to change sides. He's a very nice guy but if he is truly on their side he's hard as hell to kill. Only that knife can kill him. That's it. It can kill anything." Ianto pulled out the knife and put it on the table.

"Then why don't we use it all the time?" Gwen asked looking down at the knife.

"Imagine if a dangerous alien got hold of a blade that can kill anything. Castiel has tons of powers. He can teleport, blind you, bring people back to life, heal any wound, kill you with just one touch, and (depending on where he is in his time stream) he may be able to call a team of angelic dicks to fight with him. Be careful. We cannot lose that blade. It's an archangel blade and their super rare. Cas will be carrying one too so, if you can, try to snag his. Actually… on second though avoid him until I get a chance to talk to him."

"So do we just wait for them to find us?" Rose asked.

"Ianto take the blade. You guys get anything together that you think may help in a fight. Ianto and I will go talk to Cas." Ianto picked the blade up off the table and followed Jack out of the room.

"Won't their team notice if he picks up a phone then disappears."

"He won't be picking up a phone." Jack said getting in the SUV. Ianto looked at him for a moment. He hated when Jack was vague. He rolled his eyes and got in the car.

XXXX

* * *

"We have to get far enough away from the hub for him to follow us." They drove for a couple more minutes, then Jack parked the car in an abandoned lot. The two of them climbed out of the car and walked to the center of the circle.

"How are we-" Jack smushed Ianto and closed his eyes.

"I pray to Castiel for a minute to talk to him. I don't want to fight you Cas. Just come and talk to me." Jack opened his eyes.

"Did you just pray to him?" Ianto asked, smirking.

"Do I have to say Amen or something." Jack asked looking around. There was a quiet flapping noise.

"Very funny." The angel said gruffly from behind Ianto. The two of them spun around to look at him. His hair was messed up and his tie on backward. He stared at Jack blankly.

"Why do you want to kill me, Cas? I never did anything to any of you."

"You destroyed the Time Agency."

"I didn't mean too. It's just. They took a year of my memories!"

"I know." Cas said. His deadpan face faltered into sympathy. "My whole life gets wiped whenever the angels think I'm on the verge of rebelling again. I know how you feel."

"Then why are you fighting me?"

"We're not all here to kill you. We just want to find you. Ginny, Mycroft, Zelda, and John want revenge. Cecil, Natasha, and I just want to find you."

"Natasha doesn't want to kill me? I thought she'd be first on the list."

"Natasha is good at forgiving." Castiel said calmly. Jack grinned.

"So are you guys going to join our side?"  
"Under one condition. Please give me the angel blade."

"What?"

"The one in Ianto Jones' coat." Castiel clarified.

"Ianto." Jack waved to him. Ianto looked at him for a moment then pulled it out of his coat's inside pocket, and handed the blade to Castiel. Jack looked at Castiel for a moment.

"Cas… thank you." Castiel smiled slightly.

"I'll get the other two. Give me a second." Castiel disappeared. Jack turned to look at Ianto. Ianto stared back.

"What?" Jack asked noticing Ianto's face.

"Can we trust him?"

"He could have turned us to ash back in that warehouse. But he chose not to. I trust him." There was a flapping noise and Jack turned to look at Cas, Natasha, and Cecil. Natasha smiled at them. Cecil walked forward and punched Jack hard, in the shoulder.

"Ow. What the hell?"

"That's for letting her shoot me." He said flexing his hand. Jack broke into a grin. Ianto stood arms crossed looking at Cecil.

"Having a bag shoved over my head wasn't fun either." He said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't my idea." Cecil said guiltily. Ianto nodded to tell Cecil that it was ok.

"Is this the one John calls Eye Candy?" Natasha asked, noticing Ianto.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto stuck out his hand. She shook it as she looked him up and down.

"Charmed. Natasha Romanoff."

"Natasha," Jack said as she turned her attention back to him, "where were you earlier?"

"Working on John's plan."

"And that would be?" Jack asked. Natasha tossed some hair out of her eyes.  
"Ianto Jones, turn out your pockets." Natasha said. Ianto looked at her for a moment then turned out his pockets. A small disc the size of a button dropped into his hand. It barely had any weight. There was no way of noticing it.

"Shit." He muttered. He handed it to Jack. Jack turned it in his fingers.

"It's a bomb." Jack said with interest.

"They shouldn't we be getting rid of it. How much time does it have?" Ianto asked looking over at it.

"Nah. It's not triggered by a clock. It's triggered by a word. John will find us and say the word in an ordinary sentence so that we don't know when to stop him."

"So we should get rid of it." Natasha said looking at Jack. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can guess any password and cue word he could ever come up with."

"Then he would have picked one he thought you'd never guess."

"That's why I know exactly which one it is." Jack flipped it in his hand. "There's gonna be one in The Doctor's pocket too." He flipped open his phone and dialed Rose.

"Jack? Is whatshisname on our team?"

"Yeah. Now, Rose, don't say a word. There's a small button sized bomb in The Doctor's pocket. Take the bomb, put it in a box, and lock it up. Send it to the bottom of the safe and don't say a word until it's down there. Signal to me that you understood that without saying any words."

"Uh-huh." Rose replied.

"Good we'll be there soon." Jack shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked down at the bomb.

"So the word… Can you give us a clue?" Cecil asked.

"Do not finish this sentence: The great… and do not say any synonyms for it. I'm talking about the old movie."

"The great…?" Castiel asked.

"I forget, you're not good at culture references. Um…" Jack pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket, "anyone got a pen?" Cecil pulled one out of his vest pocket. Jack put the paper on his thigh as he covered it in odd symbols.

"Can't you write it so we can all read it?" Ianto asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nah. It's scanning everything around it. But it can't read Enochian or Circular Gallifreyan. Both are untranslatable."

"Then why can you write in them?" Ianto asked.

"I have good tutors." He handed the paper to Castiel. He nodded.

"No synonyms for it either. Natasha," he turned to her, "what was John's plan. You weren't there slipping bombs in their pockets."

"No I wasn't. I was planting four bombs under the streets of Cardiff. The bombs in your pockets aren't that powerful. They'd kill a ten feet radius but their point isn't to kill you. They go off very specifically. They're not technically bombs. They shoot down and up. It's a disk for a reason. If it went off in your pocket it would take your legs with it. They're main point is to cause a seismic disturbance to set off the bombs under the city."

"And you set these up?" Jack said horrified.

"Yeah. But I changed something. Instead of going off as soon as they get hit, I added a timer. After they get hit there is fifteen minutes before they go off. I thought I'd give us a bit of time so I can disarm them.

Now, we gotta get back to the hub. Mycroft and his gang will realize that you guys ditched soon." Jack waved everyone toward the car. Castiel cocked his head to the side. Jack stared at him with irritation.

"Just get in the car." Castiel opened his mouth to object then shut it and disappeared.

"Oh lovely." Jack turned back towards the car. Castiel was sitting in the back seat.

"I'm not a fan of cars. They put smog in the air." He said absent-mindedly. Everyone else climbed in the car and Jack hit the gas pedal.

* * *

The door clanged as the five of them entered the hub. Rose poked her head around her computer screen. She stood up and walked over to Jack.

"They're on our team." Jack assured her. She looked over at Cecil.

"Sorry about shooting you." She said awkwardly. Cecil looked at her for a moment.

"It hurt like hell but I'll be ok." He said nodding to her.

"Jack, what was with the thing in The Doctor's pocket. It's a bomb. If it goes off how long will we have to es-" Jack cover her mouth. He put a finger to his lips. Rose glared at him. He continued to cover her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and licked his hand.

"Ew." Jack said pulling his hand away from her mouth. He wiped it on his pants.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked wiping off her mouth.

"Guys!" He yelled across the hub. The rest of the team walked over, looking at Castiel, Natasha, and Cecil suspiciously.

"It's ok. They're on our team. Now those bombs are triggered by a word. The one the were about to say, Rose."

"What word?" Tosh asked.

"The old movie. The great… you can't say the word or any synonyms." Everyone nodded. Ok, there are four bombs under the streets. Natasha, teach The Doctor, Owen, and Tosh how disable them. They learn the fastest. Cecil, Rose, and Ianto get some weapons together. Castiel… uh…. find something to do. Gwen, let's go poke a hornets nest." He smirked and walked toward the vaults.

* * *

John sat up as Jack and Gwen walked up to his cell.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, smirking at them from his spot on the floor.

"Castiel is going to make sure your team lives to kill us right?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

"Why does he want to kill me? We we're friends."

"We were all friends Jack. You betrayed us."

"By quitting? People quit all the time."

"Oh but you don't remember. They took that year from you." John's said lying down again.

"What?" Jack slammed his hands into the plastic walls separating them. John stared at the ceiling with sadistic pride. Gwen placed her hand on Jack's shoulder and tried to pull him back. He shook her off.

"What happened during that year!?" Jack demanded.

"Would you like to know?" John asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Really sure?" John sat up and looked at Jack seriously. "They took it from you for a reason."

"Yes. I'm sure." Jack glared at John. He stood up and brushed off his coat.

"Let me out." He said, smiling darkly.

"No." Jack sneered. John shrugged and sat down.

"I guess you don't want to learn then."

"You little shit. Gwen open the cell."

"Ja-" She protested. He glared at her. She stared at him for a moment then opened the cell. John strutted out, grinning devilishly.

"Talk to me." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Give me my vortex manipulator first."

"Why on earth would I do that?"  
"It's insurance that if you go back to your old ways after learning about what they were I don't die."

"No."

"Then you'll never know, will you?" John smirked, cruelly.

"You're sick." Jack said handing him his vortex manipulator. "Now talk."

"To make a long story short," John said leaning against his cell "you got captured and experimented on by aliens. It turned you insane and you murdered fifteen random civilians, Zelda, Mycroft's brother (he was trying to help), and Bones (Bones ran the Time Agency at the time)." he explained, looking at Gwen, "You broke Ginny's arm too. Everyone in the Time Agency ended up safe but you can see why they're pissed off. The civilians didn't survive because you incinerated them. Eventually to save you Bones suggested taking the year away from you to see if it would make you sane again. It worked but as soon as you found out the year was gone you left." John smiled at the horror on Jack's face.

"Bullshit." Jack said swallowing. "There's no way." He put on a brave face, turning to go. Gwen followed him toward the door. There was a quiet beep.

"Captains log: Hart, John. Date: May 11th, 5024." Jack turned around. John held his vortex manipulator up, playing a recording of his own voice. "Captain Jack Harkness went missing while escorting Princess Lilith of Raxacoricofallapatorius to the intergalactic conference. Neither arrived. It has been two weeks," John's voice cracked, he was clearly fighting back tears as he made the recording, "we will conduct a search party if he does not arrive by friday. Hart, out." The recording stopped.

"So I went missing, big whoop." John's smile grew. He pressed some buttons and a new recording started.

"Captains log: Hart, John. Date May 20th, 5024. We've finally found Jack on the planet Vastra 12. He's in critical condition and we can't contact Castiel. Zelda, Ginny, and I are transporting him back to Earth via ship. We can't risk traveling without a capsule. Ginny has used magic to heal the surface wounds but she doesn't have enough medical training to help him more. Hart, out."

"I would never kill harmless people."

"You think?"

"Captain log: Hart, John. Date June 2, 5024. Cas says that Jack has gone insane and he doesn't know how to fix him." John's voice cracked, "We have him sedated but Cas isn't sure if he'll ever be sane. While bringing him here he broke Ginny's arm and smashed in Zelda's skull. They're both fine but Jack is currently wearing a straightjacket. We just found out about an explosion on the planet he was captured on, apparently someone fitting Jack's description blew up a building, killing fifteen. We aren't sure whether or not it was Jack. Hart, out." Jack turned quite. He would never.

"This is bullshit." Jack snatched John's vortex manipulator and threw it across the room. John tipped his head and smiled at Jack.

"Always such a temper." He cooed. Gwen looked between them, terrified. Jack grabbed John by the front of the coat and threw him back into the cell. John hit the ground hard and giggled breathlessly. Jack slammed the door closed and stormed out. Gwen glared at John's satisfied face then chased after Jack. Jack leaned on the wall and stared at the floor.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, gingerly placing her hand on his shoulder. Jack's shoulders began to shake. He pushed her away and walked off. The team didn't notice as he marched past them toward his office, face wet and shining. Gwen tapped Ianto's shoulder and pointed to Jack's office, where Jack was sitting with his head in his hands. Ianto followed Jack into his office.

"Jack?" He asked quietly. Jack looked up at him and wiped his face.

"Fine. I'm," he took a deep breath, "fine." Ianto walked over to him and rested his hand on Jack's damp cheek.

"Is fine a synonym for devastated now?" He asked kindly. Jack closed his eyes.

"Yeah." He answered quietly, standing up. Ianto hugged him. Jack buried his face in Ianto's shoulder.

"Do want to tell me what happened?" Ianto asked, petting Jack's hair. Jack let go of Ianto and shook his head.

"Not really." He said, honestly. Ianto nodded.

"Ok." He smiled sympathetically, placing his hand on Jack's cheek again. Jack smiled sadly. Ianto took his hand away from Jack's cheek and looked at him lovingly.

"Can I shoot John now?" He joked. Jack chuckled.

"Later." Jack said smiling at Ianto.

"Promise?" Ianto said, reaching out to straighten Jack's collar.

"Promise." Jack said, watching Ianto's concentration on Jack's collar. Ianto let go of him and straightened his own tie. He gave Jack a light peck on the cheek then turned towards the door.

"Let's find out if they've gotten anywhere on the bombs yet."


End file.
